What Was Lost is Now Found
by Ixifix
Summary: In short, this is my first Fic. Not very far now, but i intend this to be an IssacxJenna. There are too few of those out there. Rated Just in Case.


Golden Sun: What Was Lost, is Found Again

Epilogue

A Happy Way Home

"I never knew our parents could be so tough!" said Jenna, an astonished look across her face. It soon however, broke into a grin. "We can finally go back to Vale, and live out our lives, without worry of what contained alchemy can do to our world!"

"When I get back to Leumria," came the deep voice belonging to Piers the water adept, "I think I might just write a novel of these events, to record our journey."

"I doubt anyone would believe it though," said Felix, and bending over to hug his mother and father, "they would probably think its just a fantasy novel."

"You know what would be really embarrassing?" asked Garret, a grin on his face as he joined in on the conversation eagerly.

"What?" asked Issac, after helping his father aboard the Leumrian ship, and pulling up the gangplank?

"If they made Piers' novel out to be a game of some sort, heh, all our efforts just to be put into a game." Answered Garret.

They all laughed, even Felix, who usually took Garret's humor to be very distasteful. However, after the lighthouse incident, they were all ready to be happy, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood as they sailed back to Vale.

The monsters themselves seemed to happy to attack, because they didn't need to fight even one monster as the ship flowed through the seas.

"I think now would be a good time to tell Isaac just how I feel about him," said Jenna to Sheba, in their cabin bellow decks, " I've wanted to do this ever since we met up at the Jupiter lighthouse." She turned tomato red but pushed on, "What about you? Anyone you have your eye on?"

"Uh, well," said Sheba evasively, "I kind of wanted to ask," Jenna leaned in closer.

"Yes?" Jenna Urged. "Who?" Sheba whispered something incoherently, " What did you say?" Jenna pressed on, a grin tracing across her freckled face.

"Ivan." Said Sheba, finally. There was a moment of silence, then Jenna started laughing so hard, she fell off the bench they were both sitting on. She must have made a lot of noise, because both Ivan and Issac rushed down, drawing their weapons, looking both determined and scared. Issac rushed to Jenna's side, and Ivan went to Sheba.

"Jenna! Speak to me! What spell were you hit with?" yelled Issac.

"Sheba what happened? Did it get you to? What was it?" cried Ivan, losing his head completely.

"Should I get Mia? No, of course not! I'll heal you myself! _Cure Well_! What? Nothing! Oh no!"

By now, both girls were laughing hysterically. The sight of the boys concern was both touching, and hilarious. Of course, Issac and Ivan wouldn't do this for just anyone, but they had to much pride to admit that they would care that much.

"You two are hilarious!" said Jenna, even when she had almost died from lack of breath.

" Why so concerned?" asked Sheba, looking at Ivan suspiciously. Ivan looked highly embarrassed, blushed and looked away.

" No reason in particular, I was just-" Ivan started to say, but at that moment, he was cut off by Felix, who called down to them;

" Everyone get up here! You all have to see this!" As the group rushed up, and finally found their way to the top deck, (Pier's ship is really big) their mouths suddenly went dry.

Vale, was destroyed, Mount Aleph was reduced to rubble, and as the party disembarked, all the girls and Garret started to cry. He had always been more open with his feelings than the other guys had.

" My family…" Garret sobbed,

"Dora…" said Kyle, slumping onto Issac's shoulder.

"Mom…" said Issac, falling to his knees, causing his father to stumble over, and need to grip onto the side of the ship to stay up.

Then, they heard movement behind the ship, Sheba looked around and she giggled.

"Sheba!" said Jenna incredulously, "Garret and Issac have lost their loved ones, and your laughing?"

"I only find the fact that all of this village are standing right behind the ship." Said Sheba smiling.

The rest of them looked around and, standing there like Hamlet's father, was the entire village of Vale.

"MOM!" cried Issac, jumping of the ship now parked in front of the villagers.

"DORA!" cried his father following him over the banister.

" EVERYONE!" cried Garret, and following the two over the side, and landing on his head.

As Garret's mother tried to rush over top him, his little brother held her back and said,

"No damage done, it's only his head."

And as the others ran down the gangplank, the rest of the villagers ran to meet them, introductions were made hands were shaken, and everyone congratulated the nine heroes, for saving the world.

Authors Note:

So? What did everyone think? Not my best work, but this is just stuff I've pulled out of my ear. A little humor, but not my greatest, expect the next chapter up soon, I'm working on it as you read. R&R! No idea what that stands for…


End file.
